The Worst Valentine
by Taiyou-sama
Summary: Hari Valentine Aki Kino dan Ichinose Kazuya


**Disclaimer :** Inazuma Eleven [c] Level-5

**Warning :**anak di bawah umur jangan baca ya :D

Nah disini tokoh Aku itu Aki Kino

Pagi yang tak begitu cerah, langit terlihat mendung dan kicauan burung tak terdengar *emang di desa apa?* , di saat itu juga aku melihat kalender yang ada didekat jendela, ternyata sekarang sudah tanggal 11 Februari,itu berarti 3 hari lagi adalah Hari Valentine atau Hari Kasih Sayang, di hari itu aku akan memberi hadiah kepada Ichinose, tapi aku masih bingung harus memberinya -tiba ponselku berdering, aku langsung mengambil ponselku dari meja dan saat kulihat, ternyata ada pesan dari Ichinose

"Selamat Pagi, Bagaimana Kabarmu?"

"Selamat Pagi juga, baik kau sendiri?"

"ng.. tak begitu baik"

"kenapa?"

*ga dibales*

Ada apa dengan Ichinose? Apa dia sakit? Atau.. ada masalah? Beribu ribu pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku saat membaca pesan dari Ichinose tadi, dan yang paling aku pertanyakan, kenapa ia tidak mau bercerita kepadaku?

Tok..tok..tok.. terdengar ketukan dari pintu , Akupun langsung membuka kan pintu, ternyata Haruna yang mengetuk pintu tadi .

"Aki-senpai, ayo kita ke lapangan!"

"eh? Sekarang?"

"iya lah ayoo!" *menarik tanganku*

Di Lapangan semua terlihat semangat berlatih itu sudah pasti karna mereka ingin menjadi juara dunia. Begitupula Haruna , ia terlihat sangat bersemangat. Semua terlihat semangat kecuali aku, karna aku masih bingung akan pesan dari Ichinose -tiba Haruna berhenti menyoraki ,

"Aki-senpai kenapa?"

"ehh.. tidak ..tidak apa apa !"

"hmm.. yang benar? Aki-senpai terlihat murung .."

"Ohh bukan apa apa , itu karna aku.. aku.. ah iya ! aku lapar"

"wah pantas , setelah ini kita makan ya"

"baik"

"okay"

"Haruna memang polos, jadi bisa kubohongi, lagipula aku memang beneran laper" bisikku dalam hati

2 Hari Kemudian...

Aku sudah menemukan hadiah yang akan kuberikan pada Ichinose besok, sekarang aku akan menelponnya untuk menentukan tempat dan waktu ketemuan besok.

"Halo, Aki? Ada apa?"

"ng.. Ichinose , bisakah besok kita ketemuan di taman?"

"hmm..bisa saja , jam berapa?

"jam 11 malam.. bisa ?"

"ehh? Bisa sih, tp kenapa malam sekali?"

"baiklah , karna aku akan memberimu kejutan, sampai ketemu besok"

"sampai jumpa.."

Esoknya..

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan jam 10.30 Malam, Aku langsung bergegas pergi ke di taman, ternyata Ichinose sudah datang, aku langsung lari mendekatinya.

"maaf telah membuatmu menunggu.."

"ah gak papa kok , jadi ada apa?"

"hmm.. pertama aku mau tanya, kenapa pesanku waktu itu tidak kau balas?"

"eh.. maaf tiba-tiba ponselku eror dan baru bisa kemarin pagi"

*sweatdrop* " jadi begitu, oh iya karna hari ini hari valentine, aku mau memberimu hadiah ini.." *menyodorkan coklat berbentuk hati yang dibungkus dengan rapi*

"eh? Ini untukku?" *blushing*

"tentu"

"terimakasih ! " *mengambil coklat tadi*

"oh iya aku masih punya hadiah lagi"

"ng.. apa?"

"ikut sini" *mengajak ichinose kebalik pohon*

"ada apa aki?"

Aku membuka baju Ichinose, kupegang dadanya dan kujilat . lalu aku menjulurkan lidahku dan memasukkan ke mulut ichinose kurasakan semua yg ada di dalam mulutnya ,setelah itu aku menggigit bibir merah ichinose,dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir (?) aku menciumnya.

*nb:disaat itu ga ada orang *

"bibirmu lembut juga"

"hehehe.." *memakaikan baju ichinose kembali*

"wah sudah jam dua belas malam, mari pulang"

"baiklah"

Aku berjalan keluar taman dengan Ichinose, dan saat sampai di pinggir jalan raya, di saat itulah kami berjalan masing harus menyebrang jalan sedangkan Ichinose tetap berjalan saat aku menyebrang ada truk yang nyaris menubrukku, tapi ada seseorang yang mendorongku yang membuatku selamat. Saat aku melihat ke arah belakang, kulihat Ichinose berbaring dengan berlumuran langsung mendekati Ichinose,

"Ichinose-kun! Kau tidak apa apa kan?"

"Aku tidak apa apa asal kau selamat "

"maafkan kecerobohanku ini , aku telah membuatmu berlumuran darah"

"Asal kau selamat, ini bukan masalah, selamat tinggal Aki.."

"Ichinose ! kau tidak mungkin mati! Ichinose" *menggoyang-goyangkan badan Ichinose*

Tak lama kemudian Ambulan datang dan setelah mengecek Ichinose , ternyata Ichinose sudah mati, Air matakupun langsung keluar, aku merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia ini karna telah membuat mati orang yang disukainya itu benar benar hari Valentine terburuk seumur hidupku!.

Gyaaa apa ini! Cerita nya kacau TT^TT maaf authornya sendiri emang lagi sarap , jadi ceritanyapun ikut sarap (?) terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ga jelas bin gaje *sama aja woi!* ini *bows* mohon review ^^


End file.
